The present invention relates to a paper loading apparatus for loading sheets of paper to a typewriter or other forms of printing instrument to effect printing on the loaded sheet of paper.
In a printer having a paper loading apparatus equipped with a paper storage tray or stacker in which a stack of paper sheets are stored with the top sheet in pressed contact with a feed roller or rollers, the individual paper sheets are fed one after another, by the feed rollers in cooperation with a paper feeding device such as a paper moving platen, until the leading edge of the paper sheet has reached a predetermined position. Upon the paper sheet being fed into position, the feed rollers are stopped to prevent the second sheet from being fed. In printing operations involving a tabulation or graphical representation, there is a need for moving back the paper sheet by the paper feeding device toward the feed rollers. In such instance, the trailing edge of the paper may be caught by the feed rollers and the paper may possibly be bent, warped or creased.